Towards our Past Future
by Sakura Explosion
Summary: Koizumi is stripped of his powers as an ESPer because his hidden feelings towards Kyon directs a threat to the agency he is working for. He now fall into a hopeless world, but would Kyon, find him with the hint that Koizumi betted his everything on? Kyit.


This is my first attempt at a Haruhi Suzumiya Series fanfiction, and I deeply apologize if it's out of character…Anyways, this fic is a Kyoitsu, which means Kyon is seme and Itsuki is uke…you are supposed to put the seme before the uke, if you are doing it by the normal standards right? Well, enough of reading my long blab, lets get on.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Haruhi Suzumiya Series, if I did, I won't be some stupid high school student

writing fanfiction. But I did make up a male character in the story, although his role with the pairing isn't big, and he will die a horrible deathI like doing that to all my characters XDDD

A lie between sky and earth,

In _her_universe of data

My hopes diminished in her wishes

Lust, resistance, wordless, deceiving, tainted

Hurry, Hurry, please find me...

Before I crumble...as all but,

A broken mirage at your fingertips.

_How do I manage to smile at you, Kyon-kun?_

実際に私は本当に好きだ…キョン君です

Adrenaline pounded through his body as he tried to escape the attacker that obviously was superior to himself, a sempai in the agency/organization. It was futile as the person clearly surpassed him in speed and strength. He gapped loudly as he tripped over his feet, and lost balance, airborne for quite a while as he crashed on the cement just a few meters away. The copper taste of his blood spreading on his tongue. With much effort, he tried to turn around to face his attacker.

"Koizumi Itsuki, the organization/agency no longer has any use of you." The attacker stopped a few feet behind him, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Chestnut eyes widened, as the attacker approached still, now standing by his side, and leering at him.

"Falling in love with another guy, and THE guy that has the power to affect the world indirectly, what disgrace to ESPers…How dare you go against the _god,_" the attacker walked yet closer so now Itsuki can see his face in the dim moonlight. _All he attempted to do was to tell Kyon that…..he….. and yet, the agency had to find out…_

He knew that liking Kyon could just effect the world by destroying it. After all, Haruhi Suzumiya has the power to modify the world just the way she wanted it to be, and he clearly knew that Suzumiya has a deep affection for Kyon. If she finds out that someone else also likes Kyon, who knows what change she can cause to mankind? After debating with himself long enough ,he finally convinced himself to slip Kyon a note, a hint. _Just as Cinderella left her glass slipper behind for her beloved prince to find her oneday….right? _He was never a believer in romance, and should have never idly hoped that it existed for even a split second. He clenched his fists tight, and it shook slightly

"You proved to be useless to the agency/organization, and therefore, you are no longer be part of us." The figure walked over to the fallen form of Koizumi, and trampled harshly on the clenched hand, twisting his foot as he placed weight on the slender hand of the ESPer boy, savoring the sight of the crimson liquid from the damaged skin spill and spread on the floor and the sounds of the feeble sounds of pain that the ESPer boy attempted but failed to muffle.

"You will be stripped of your powers, and you will no longer be needed. We will no longer provide you protection, and will destroy you if you try to get in our way again." The attacker released the weight he put on the tortured hand, and faced Koizumi, lifting Koizumi's face so dull, chestnut orbs met sharp purple ones. The corners of the attacker's mouth twitched in sick amusement as his sharp purple gaze roamed over Koizumi's body. He was slender, and was much too light-built for a boy, and had gentle curves down his body, which without doubt, would be highly flexible. Light tousled brown hair framed his fair-skinned, almond shaped face, all the way down to his feminine chin. 【AU/ I know, in the original series, even Kyon had a rounder chin】

"Well, I really shouldn't let a body like yours go to waste, right?" His smile widened, and pinched Koizumi's chin, bring the index finger of his other hand to Koizumi's slightly parted, cut lips, tracing the pale, thin trembling flesh with his own blood, painting his attractive lips red, drawing more contrast to his fair skin. Koizumi twisted his face away with disgust, trying to escape his attacker's firm grip on his chin, but a hard slap met his face, and his neck was slightly twisted so he can face his attacker's handsome face.

"Awww, so the play toy wants to pretend to be hard to get….but you've already got me aroused." Koizumi's eyes widened in horror, and his breath hitched, mouth opening, all but to just be able to form a silent scream. His screams, however, would rip through the quiet of the night, and yet , no one would hear him.

_Itsuki closed his eyes. That way, as his body was stretched to its limits, and he was pushed beyond his sanity, he could still pretend that the touches were gentle, and belonged to someone else. The name he would scream into his night as he went over the brink._

"_**KYON-KUN!"**_

-_I know, if I disappear, no one would notice, or truly be sad of my missing prescence._

It was the beginning of the second semester, and the sakura petals of march drifted dreamily into the classroom as it was brought in by the gentle spring wind, lifting curtains as it filled the room with a feeling of fantasy. Nagato sat quietly in a small corner of the room, mesmerized into her book, flipping the light pages every so often, Haruhi tapped merrily away with her computer, and Asahina brought cups of tea balanced on a tray while wearing a skimpy maid cosplay outfit.

Kyon leaned back on his seat, staring at the ceiling as he tried to calm the massive headache he was having. It all began last night with a strange dream. He had something taken from him, but he didn't realize what it was. Part of him told him that it was important, while the other part of him convinced that he didn't want the object, whatever it was, in the first place. _And yet, he can't get a hold of what it was. _He scowled and ruffled his already messed up hair more, drawing attention from Haruhi and Asahina.

"Kyon-kun, what's wrong?" Haruhi gave him a her trademark sharp look, and you can tell what she actually meant was _**a headache is not enough to have me let you off with today's FUN brigade activities.**_

"An..ano….Kyon-kun..are you ok?" Asahina stuttered as she placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Kyon. Normally, Kyon would be more than happy to say _I am fine_, but today was not the case.

"Ah….just a headache, nothing more than that Asahina-san." Kyon replied, while his inner was complaining :_Yeah, for you who can't feel the pain, of course it's fine._

"Aso…" Haruhi said as she glared at the pair of them, with raised brows, she leaned back on her own chair, and turned away from her own computer work. "Has anyone seen Itsuki-kun today?"

"I..I haven't seen him." Asahina lowered her head dejectedly as she admitted that she also, didn't see the usually smiling ESPer boy, the corner of the room where he sat playing board games was empty. Normally, he would be here, smiling his smile, which Kyon would sometimes consider creepy because he felt that they were directed to him, and commenting merrily at Haruhi's outbursts. The clubroom without him….was different, and not in a good way either.

"I see…" Haruhi said as she had a glint in her eyes, and a tone of amusement. "_Something mysterious is going on, and the SOS Brigade HAS got to find out."_ Kyon mentally banged his head against the wall, as Haruhi might just search the whole Tokyo just to find the "mystery" behind why the ESPer boy was missing, when it was probably just a cold.

"Yorushi-kun..!#$!%^!$" There was a chatter of female voices as a crowd of people passed the entrance of the Brigade. It was unusual, as the hallway was normally deserted. The members (all except Nagato, who just looked up briefly from her book) exchanged glances, and poked their heads out.

"Can I have your number?" "Oh, you are so cute, I am so happy you transferred here~"…..a group of females apparently, were gathering around a taller figure. He was tall, and therefore, his head stood out of the crowd of people by at least 10 centimeters. He definitely had authority to his height, and he strode over to the clubroom with an air of confidence.

"My name is Yorushi Akatsumi, I am a new student, transferred into Class 9, よろしく."He WAS tall…Kyon noted as the figure towered over him, considering himself not too short. He looked at Yorushi with wary eyes. Broad shoulders, lean figure, dark purple hair, raising eyebrows, and a high nose with thin lips and a strong jaw. Sharp purple eyes bore into Kyon's own eyes, and he quickly looked away.

"Your club looks interesting." He surveyed the clubroom, scanning everything from Nagato reading quietly to Haruhi ranting about how "Transfer students are ALWAYS suspicious"[and Kyon had no idea how right she was this time, even though she was always right no matter what] to Asahina who was still in her suggesting maid outfit. A light smile drawn across his face, and he looked at Haruhi's badge on her arm.

"Would you mind if I join you afterschool from now on?" And Haruhi was only too happy to comply. While the group of girls mumbled grumpily outside, Kyon heard something about _"Koisumi-san being absent today". _He sighed absentmindedly, and thought of the events that have been disturbing him since the few days that have passed since _then_.

_"Kyon-kun has such a good bond with Suzumiya-san." Koizumi smiled his creepy smile at me again as we went towards our shoe-cubby. I turned my face away and mentally complained that a good bond with Haruhi Suzumiya is a bad bond, in my logic anyways. _

_ "Iie, I'd rather think that that I didn't have any bonds with her." I said as my facial expressions twitched slightly, and I bent down to step into my shoes._

_ "But it would be horrible if Suzumiya-san was here right now," Koizumi pointed his finger up, and gave another of his creepy similes. "Who can imagine the size of the closed space she could create." I shuddered as a dark aura was emitted off him._

_ "Good thing you aren't Haruhi…" I twitched my mouth and looked at him. That was when I noticed that there was a faint hue of pink around his cheeks, making him look delicate in the golden sunset._

_ "Does Kyon-kun like Suzumiya-san too?" He turned to me casually, radiance glowing off him as always, finally facing me with his eyes open. _

_ "Hell no, that girl is too much trouble for me." I said and my mind traveled to my preference, which is of course, Asahina-san._

_ "Why do all the females have weird tastes in romantic interests now?" He narrowed his eyes into another smile, and I whacked him with my bag, while he teasingly rose his hands across his face in defense. The golden light shone on him, and to be fair right now, he was even more dazzling than Asahina-san, and I had an urge to press him against the wall, kiss him, and take him there. _

_ I gingerly shook my head, I was interested in FEMALES only, and I am going to get out of this crazy mess, get a girlfriend, and draw absolutely NO ties with this awkward ESPer boy._

However…..Kyon did wake up a few nights with a mess in his pajama pants, as he had been having some erotic dreams about a certain ESPer boy. Kyon shook his head once again, and reached for his bag as he meekly waved a goodbye at Haruhi and the other members of the club as he headed for the exit. It was Asahina-san's turn to clean up anyways.

The walk home was long and yet, short at the same time. Kyon was pressured about the incident with Koizumi, but he didn't want to get home early as his sister would be waiting for him, ready to annoy the hell out of him. As he walked down the small path, he kicked something accidently with his foot, and bent down to pick the item up.

A student ID.

_Koizumi Itsuki_

"So you found it…." A monotonous voice rang behind him, and Kyon whipped around to see Nagato Yuki.

"Koizumi Itsuki, wasn't absent of his own accords." She continued in her flat voice, as she hugged a hard-cover book to her chest.

_"Kyon, are you ready to face the challenge? The bet that Koizumi placed everything he still owns upon?"_

_TBC_

**Sorry for those of you who thought the story sucked. I need ideas of where Koizumi ends up, so please REVIEW if you read it, and PM me to give me ideas.**

**For every kind review, you would get a reply ;)**

**So please read and review and stayed tuned for the next chapter XDDDD **

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
